NRG
NRG (pronounced "Energy") is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B (also known as a Missusapien) from the planet Yadergorod. Appearance NRG NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, green, radioactive energy inside a dark red-brown Containment Suit, a heavy, oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. NRG's Containment Suit has a handle on the head and the shoulders have bolts. There are three more bolts on each hand, and two on the chest. Inside his suit, NRG wears two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms, and two knee braces on both legs. The Simplicitrix is on the chest of his outer Containment Suit, and is on the belt of his inner Containment Suit. In Season 3 onward, NRG's suit changes to be taller and more agile. It gains spikes on his elbows and shoulders. His helmet changes drastically and he can now easily take it off and leave the suit. The Simplicitrix is moved to his left shoulder. Inside his suit, NRG is a humanoid being made of green radiation. He wears a black jumpsuit. The jumpsuit has a red stripe down the middle of the front, a red stripe around the waist, and a red stripe around the neck. The back of the suit has F.U. written on it. His Simplicitrix on this suit is on his chest. Negative NRG Negative NRG has an aqua and blue suit, and his radiation is purple. His suit does not change when Alan's suit changes. His inner suit has white instead of red, and the back has F.U.2. written on the back. Future NRG Future NRG possesses four alternate forms of his suit. The Simplicitrix symbol resides on the neck/chest area of all four. The suits are: *'The Classic Suit': The Classic Suit, named for being the most similar of the four to the original suit, has an extremely rounded torso. It has thinner arms than the original, and only has three fingers. The suit has holes in the shoulders, bolts in the elbows, thighs, and calves, and the three slitted grate resides on the stomach, on a similar circular panel as what was originally on the chest. The top of the suit is popped up, revealing a black area with two, small eye holes. *'The Mobile Suit': The Mobile Suit, named for being less clunky than the other suits and more suitable for being able to move around, is much thinner. Bolts protrude from its shoulders, knees, and elbows. The three slitted grate is in three places: on the lower chest and on the back of both hands. The helmet of the suit has two human-like eye holes, and the markings on the front somewhat look like a face. Parts of NRG's radiation are seen glowing through the suit, such as at the elbow and thigh areas. *'The Combat Suit': The Combat Suit, named for being fit for most combat, goes back to the clunky stages of the suit. The torso is completely spherical. The gauntlets are oddly shaped, being round at the wrists, then they go inward, then outward at the hands again. There are two large holes in the stomach of the suit. The three slitted grate now resides on both feet as well as the mouth piece of the helmet. A bolt protrudes from either knee. The top of the helmet is cylindrical and has two human-like eye holes. Two conductors with radiation protrude from his back. This suit is slightly hunched forward. *'The Tank Suit': The Tank Suit, named for being an upgraded version of the Combat Suit used for desperate measures and last resorts (if NRG's true form is not counted as a last resort option), two giant bolts protrude from either shoulder. This suit is even further hunched than the Combat Suit. The top part of this suit is bolted to the bottom part. The three slitted grate is on his mouth piece, both knees, and either forearm. Two slits are on either side of the lower torso. There is a protrusion from the back that has four slits on the top of it. The top of the helmet resembles that of the Classic Suit. Rather than having fingers, this version has holes. File:Negative_NRG.png|Negative NRG A10K NRG Classic Suit.png|NRG's Classic Suit A10K NRG Mobile Suit.png|NRG's Mobile Suit A10K NRG Combat Suit.png|NRG's Combat Suit A10K NRG Tank Suit.png|NRG's Tank Suit Powers *NRG is capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents in his containment suit which can corrode or melt metallic objects. *The energy NRG radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock, even with his containment suit on, through mere contact. *NRG can channel his heat underground, which results in the eruption of massive geysers of lava. *NRG can make a blast of radioactive energy around him, which is powerful enough to leave a funnel cloud. *Outside his containment suit, all of NRG's powers are enhanced massively. He becomes very agile, gains the ability to fly, and gains limited phasing abilities. NRG can manipulate energy at a higher level, able to consume it simply as nourishment or to increase his power. As shown in Hot Stretch, NRG can fire energy balls and energy blasts out of his mouth. He can make himself glow like a light bulb. *NRG's Containment Suit is fire proof and virtually indestructible, with only Taydenite being able to pierce it. NRG is able to easily open the suit and get out whenever he wants to. *Due to Alan's abilities, NRG has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Future NRG's Suits *'The Classic Suit': The Classic Suit serves the same purpose as the original suit. However, the beam of radiation is shot from his stomach rather than his face. *'The Mobile Suit': The Mobile Suit allows NRG to move around much easier. It is also much lighter than the other suits, allowing him to move much quicker. The beam of radiation can be shot from his chest, or either of his hands. *'The Combat Suit': The Combat Suit allows for a more powerful version of the 360-blast, due to the holes within his suit. This suit is also much stronger and more durable than the others. The beam of radiation is shot from his feet or the mouthpiece. Alternatively, it can also be shot through the stomach holes. *'The Tank Suit': The Tank Suit is the most powerful suit. The forearms of the suit can rotate, allowing NRG to use them like machine guns to fire off radiation blasts through the slits and holes. The protrusion on his back can be used as a radiation canon. This suit allows for an even more powerful version of the 360-blast, and can allow for radiation beams in all directions. Weaknesses *Because NRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ Due to dangerous radiation his body gives off, NRG must stay in the suit for the safety of others and keep his radiation level to a minimum. *NRG's suit decreases his speed and agility. This weakness is bypassed in the Mobile Suit, but is increased in the Combat and Tank Suits, especially the latter. *Taydenite is the only known element that can damage NRG's suit, outside of the suit itself. *The eye holes in the suit are quite small, which limits his vision somewhat. This weakness is bypassed in the Alphonse Suit. *NRG is vulnerable to carbon dampening rods, which slow down nuclear reactions and inhibit his radiation generating abilities. *In the Mobile and Combat Suits, NRG's true form is much more vulnerable to getting attacked by people who are immune to radiation or who can absorb it. This weakness, however, is much easier to exploit when NRG is in the Combat Suit, as the Mobile Suit allows him to move around much easier, and thus dodge attacks easier as well. History TBA Appearances TBA Dragon Name NRG's dragon name is Fringeltdet, which can be broken up into, "Frin Gelt Det," meaning hot metal suit. Etymology *NRG's species name comes from Prypiat, the Ukrainian city where the Chernobyl disaster occurred in 1986. *NRG's planet name is a combination of the Russian words "Yader," meaning nuclear, and "Gorod," meaning city. Trivia *It seems as though Alan has already unlocked and used NRG offscreen before his debut, as he attempted to transform into NRG in The Annihilators Part 2, but was instead transformed into Mad Hatter. *NRG's second suit is based on Alphonse's suit of armor body from the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise, his inner suit is based on the fallout suits from the Fallout franchise, and his future suits were based on pieces of scrapped NRG concept art.